


To Scratch the Old Itch

by kakashispornstash



Series: KakaSaku Week 2016 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Horny Sakura, KakaSaku Week 2016, Kitchen Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, PWP, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashispornstash/pseuds/kakashispornstash
Summary: "Come on," Sakura says, leaning in a little closer. For good measure, she starts toying with the zipper of her vest. "If you didn't want it, then why'd you let me in?"

  Kakashi raises one brow. "Oh? What is it that I want, exactly?"

  Sakura narrows her eyes, drops the semblance of flirtation. "Don't play dumb. I know you want to fuck me."
A one-shot in which Sakura has slightly masochistic tendencies, and Kakashi is more than happy to indulge them.





	

 

Sakura rings his doorbell at 5 in the afternoon. It's Tuesday. Not their usual day to meet. He's been busy for weeks and Sunday feels centuries away and she was too annoyed at the prospect of waiting to not do anything about it. Oh well; too late to turn back now. She only hopes he's home.

The walk she made across town to his place left feeling paranoid, edgy, mildly ashamed at the thought of being found out. She's always had the good graces of the gods to never run into anyone they know when she's gone into his neighborhood and up to his building, yet she can never quite shake the feeling that someone is watching every time - and what would they think if they discovered the truth?

She's about to knock again when Kakashi greets her with a mildly surprised expression, nothing more. She masks her impatience with a smile, more than a little anxious; he lives near a busy street.

"Sakura. What a pleasant surprise," Kakashi remarks, unfazed.

 _Cut the crap,_ Sakura thinks, trying to stay cool. _Just let me in already!_ She unconsciously inches herself closer into his entryway. "Yeah - sorry about that," Sakura laughs. "I was just out in town, feeling kind of lonely, and, well..." Thank God he takes pity on her and steps aside, ushers her in without asking questions. No one saw them - good. She can breathe easy now.

She kicks her shoes off on the mat by the door and throws herself onto the couch. He doesn't nag her about how she tosses her purse onto the recliner and drops her jacket into a crumpled heap beside it on the floor. Kakashi is good at reading her, better than she's ever been at reading him - maybe he can tell she's been having a shitty day. He goes into the kitchen and she wishes he wasn't so eager to leave her alone, feels the tension in her body mounting.

"So...What are we in the mood for? Drinks, maybe?" Kakashi asks, nonchalant, as if he doesn't already know why she came.

She heaves herself up from the couch and walks into the kitchen. He's pouring two glasses of something dark, rich - brandy, maybe. It looks good. She creeps up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle.

"I'm not really hungry," Sakura mumbles into his shirt. She breathes in, savoring the smoky scent of incense and something distinctly Kakashi. It makes her think of wood burning fireplaces, ashen leaves - creature comforts. He slides out of her grasp and turns around.

Kakashi scans her face. "By the looks of your eyes, I'd say you're starving."

Heat floods to Sakura's cheeks and suddenly, she can't look at him. She wishes she could be patient and have a drink with him, talk politics or gossip about who said what at work - she wishes she could do something to hide the painfully obvious fact that the sole reason she came over was to fuck. He's really raking her over the coals for it this time. Old bastard.

"Come on," Sakura says, leaning in a little closer. For good measure, she starts toying with the zipper of her vest. "If you didn't want it, then why'd you let me in?"

Kakashi raises one brow. "Oh? What is it that I want, exactly?"

Sakura narrows her eyes, drops the semblance of flirtation. "Don't play dumb. I know you want to fuck me."

"Do I?"

Her jaw sets, a warning. "Yes. You do." Against her will, the guise of tension breaks and a wavering smile creeps up on Sakura's face. Kakashi's lips quirk in turn. But instead of tearing her clothes off, he merely takes another sip of his drink. He really knows how to push her buttons.

"Want some?" He asks, slow, calculative. She sees right through the act; it's been too long since they've fucked, and she knows he's just as eager as she is. The anticipation sends a wave of warmth down her spine and between her legs.

"Sure." Sakura swallows heavily when he dips a finger into his glass, tilts her chin and presses it against her lips. She opens her mouth, never breaking eye contact, tastes the smoky malt of scotch around her tongue. She sucks hard, baiting him, wondering who will break first.

To her surprise, it ends up being Kakashi. His kiss catches her off guard, leaves her head spinning and her stomach burning with desire. She clings to his back, wraps her leg around his hip and grinds against him. He makes a noise deep in the pit of his throat, and she smiles against his lips.

"Cocktease," she whispers. Kakashi drops a few soft kisses against her neck before he nips her earlobe in retribution.

"Ow! Watch it," Sakura mutters, digging her nails a little harder into his back, although she can't deny the pain isn't all too unpleasant.

"Someone's awfully salty today," Kakashi remarks, mildly amused. He reverses their position and pins her hard against the counter. She shivers as he lifts her skirt and yanks her panties down to her knees.

"C...Come on, already," Sakura presses, though she knows he probably won't listen. It's obvious that he's getting off on torturing her for her impatience.

"Please, I-" Sakura gasps, cutting herself off with a moan as his cock slides over her clit. "Oh...oh, that's good," she half-laughs, giddy and high. She ruts back to meet his hips, desperate for more friction, unashamed of her eagerness. She clamps her legs together and he grunts in response, tightens his hold on her hips.

"Sakura..." Kakashi mutters, and she can tell by his voice that it's a warning but she can't stop.

She feels her climax creeping up on her and her legs start to shake. "Ahh! Kakashi, I... _I'm_ -"

He pulls away, leaving her aching and pissed. "H-hey! Wait," Sakura protests, but she's silenced by the feeling of his cock pushing at her entrance. He takes her in one swift thrust, and the sensation of being filled completely makes her eyes roll back. She buckles forward with a groan, knuckles white from gripping the edge of the counter. Kakashi stills, momentarily overwhelmed by how tight she is - it feels like they haven't fucked in months, not weeks. He tries to keep his composure, knows if he moves now he'll come too soon.

Sakura wriggles, itching for more. She tries to move forward and slide back on his cock, but his hands are like a vice around her hips, and she whines with want.

"Patience is a virtue," Kakashi chides, but his voice is strained and she can tells he's struggling to hold back. She purposefully moves her legs a little closer together, tries to make herself even tighter to torture him. He hisses in response, and it's a small triumph.

"Hypocrite," Sakura laughs, and she's instantly rewarded with a swift crack across her ass. Her face goes scarlet.

"W-what'd you do that for?" Sakura gasps, back arching when he strikes her again. It just makes her take him even more deeply, and she can barely stifle the groan that slips from her throat.

"You could stand to be a taught a lesson for your poor manners," Kakashi murmurs, appreciating the pink flush that blooms across her skin. Sakura always has looked ravishing in shades of red.

"You kept me waiting," she hisses. "If you weren't gonna come to me first, what else was I-" He strikes her a third time, and this time it hurts, pins and needles firing off in the shape of his hand, yet the ache that travels through her is echoed by a stab of desire, the desperation for him to fuck her senseless, to move. She whines and hangs her head as he kneads her tortured flesh.

"My, my...impolite, and entitled, too," he muses, and she knows it's all just a part of their game, but it makes her ears go hot with the sting of embarrassment - he's right, and it's shameful. "You didn't even ask me about my mission before you so much as invited yourself in."

"Fuck - fuck you," she spits, and the fourth strike makes her knees almost buckle. But he holds her so she won't fall, knows she can take it by how she spasms tight around him, urges him on. He sees her reach between her legs and toy with her clit and he knows she's nearing her peak.

"You'll never learn," Kakashi remarks, a note of cruel amusement in his voice. He threads his fingers through her hair before he tugs hard at the roots, a small punishment. She gasps as tiny shockwaves of pain ripple through her scalp, but the pain is punctuated by a brief wave of ecstasy when he gives a few sharp, experimental thrusts - and then, he starts fucking her hard and the angle is just right and she sees stars. He pulls her hair a little harder, wants to see the way her eyes screw shut as he takes her.

His name falls from her lips like an incantation, the muscles in her legs quivering, clit throbbing beneath her fingertips. "I...I can't-Kakashi!" Sakura gasps, climax just within reach, every muscle in her body straining for it - and then he grunts in turn, lets go of her hair to grab her breasts and push her upright so he hits that spot on every thrust, and it's enough.

"F...fuck! Coming-!" Sakura lets out a low, keening moan when she falls over the edge. Kakashi finds himself quickly following suit, groaning against her shoulder and squeezing her breasts hard enough to imprint his fingertips onto her skin. They breathe hard, his lips pressed against her neck in a hot seal, her hands shaking as she places them over his. She hangs her head, the aftershocks of her orgasm leaving her boneless and sated - at last.

"Mm," Sakura mumbles, eyes still closed as he turns her around. She's dripping with his come and they've spilled brandy all over the counter but he hardly minds the mess. She looks good this way, properly fucked and spent, and it makes him glad that he waited this long to take her. Kakashi leans forward and kisses her, and she slips her tongue into his mouth and soon they're both burning a small fire in their bellies all over again.

"Bed?" Sakura asks, eyes glimmering with want. Before she has to ask twice, he gathers her in his arms and tries to carry her in the direction of his futon, her lips against his neck, her hands snaking _down down down_ ; he makes it as far as the sofa before he gives up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's official: I'm smutty garbage and I love it. (Does the Hokage even get to take missions? Who the hell cares. It works.)


End file.
